


One Flu Over The White House

by lidarose13



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-18
Updated: 2004-11-18
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidarose13/pseuds/lidarose13
Summary: The flu takes over the West Wing.





	1. One Flu Over The White House

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**One Flu Over the White House**

**by: Lida Rose**

**Pairing(s):** C.J./Danny  
**Category(s):** Alternate Universe   
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers Television and NBC. No Copyright infringement is intended.  
**Summary:** The flu takes over the West Wing.  
**Spoiler:** References to Season 1.  


At first it wasn't noticeable. Just a missing face here or there. Mostly in the ranks of temps who handled mail in the White House. But this was January, so some temporaries were gone. No need for them since the rush of Christmas cards to and from the Bartlets was through. 

C.J. Cregg didn't catch the talk about symptoms, sickness and staying home right away. She didn't notice the empty desks. The White House Press Secretary with the eye and mind for detail was too distracted because her most persistent distraction wasn't around. 

Danny Concannon was in Europe to do a series of interviews about the upcoming Economic Summit. Danny tried to book her for a farewell dinner on his last night in town. She didn't have the time. Now she had regrets about it. C.J. couldn't admit to anyone that she missed the red headed terror. 

The night before Danny left C.J. was working late in her office when Danny breezed in. Before she could object, he closed the door, strode over to the computer desk and pulled C.J. to her feet. 

He gave her a quick, hard kiss and said, "Take care of my fish. I'll send a postcard." He saluted in the direction of the Goldfish he'd given her and was out the door before C.J. could stop her sputtering and form a sentence. She was angry at his temerity and thrilled by the way Danny's kiss made her feel. 

In fact, she had relived it several times since. As it crossed her mind again, her cheeks grew hot. C.J. was pulling into the White House underground garage to start another day. Opening the window would cool her face and give her a chance to exchange pleasantries with Ralph. The morning duty guard always had something pleasant to say, C.J. was one of his favorites. 

C.J. could see she wasn't the only one feeling warm despite the Winter chill. But the guard mopping his face with the handkerchief wasn't Ralph. The substitute told her Ralph was out with the flu. C.J. saw this guy would soon claim his own place on the sick list. 

As she parked her car and headed into the White House, C.J. realized there were lots of empty parking spaces, unused desks and people missing. She just hadn't been paying attention. C.J. made a mental note to send Ralph a get well card. 

Carol snagged C.J. just as she made it to her office door. Her assistant had bad news. "We're down two people, Suzanne and Linda are out with the flu." 

C.J. felt bad, she hadn't noticed if they'd looked sick over the last few days. But she was on it now. "Okay, if you think we'll need a hand at the Briefings ask Toby if we can borrow Ginger." As Carol nodded, C.J. continued, "Let's get some numbers on the flu cases: local Health Department and CDC." 

C.J. perused the papers noting that the President's budget numbers and surplus predictions got good placement. The Congressional objections for the most part were either below the fold or on an inside page. Before she turned to the summaries of the network morning shows, she noted the reporter filling in for Danny didn't even rate a byline for her story. C.J. grinned. 

As she headed to Leo's office, Carol handed C.J. a sheaf of papers including CDC numbers. Nineteen states reported widespread or regional flu activity. It was especially heavy in the Eastern Corridor that included the Capital. That was worth mentioning to the rest of the Inner Circle. 

Leo, Margaret, Josh and Donna were already in the Chief of Staff's office. Toby and Sam were at the door about the same time as C.J. She side stepped past them to make it to the table and grab the lemon poppyseed muffin before Josh. Josh tried to swoop when he realized it. But a slosh of hot coffee from his mug stopped him. "C.J., why do you do that? Those are my favorite." 

"Mine too, Josh.", she replied, "I would think with your high up position in the Bartlet White House you'd arrange to have more lemon poppyseed muffins on the tray." 

Josh looked stunned as the light dawned. He bellowed, "Donnatella Moss, why didn't you think of that?" 

His assistant shrugged and looked at him with disdain. "I don't like that flavor so I don't care." 

Leo looked up from his ever present pile of papers. "If we're done with our culinary reviews, can we move on to the people's business?" 

The list of items was fairly routine. As the others spoke, C.J. started sifting through the papers Carol had given her. Underneath a few of them, C.J. found a picture postcard. It was of a fountain in Brussels and the water streamed from the mouths of fish. She smiled and flipped it over, recognizing Danny's scrawl from the address. But her smile faded when she realized there was no written message. She slipped it into her notepad just as Leo called out, "C.J. what do you have?" 

C.J. offered up a review of newspapers and network morning shows. Then she mentioned flu numbers. Leo said it seemed like normal numbers for staff absences. He handed C.J. the attendance sheet. 

Then Sam spoke up. "We're just seeing the start of this. It's really beginning to mushroom throughout the region." 

Toby asked, "Been talking to your contact at CDC, Sam?" 

"Nope." Sam answered, "Mallory." 

Leo's head jerked up, he still wasn't sure how he felt about Sam and his daughter becoming friends. "Is 'friends' the word for it?", he wondered to himself. 

"Is Mallory an epidemiologist in her spare time?", Josh wisecracked. 

"No, she teaches school and so she sees how many kids are out and how many substitute teachers are in.", Sam told them. 

Leo veered from the political to the personal, "Is she feeling okay?" 

Sam nodded, "Well enough to cook me dinner tonight." 

"You? Dinner?", Leo asked. "She invited me to dinner. We'll talk about this later." The rest of the Staff suppressed smiles. About that time Mandy came into the meeting and grabbed a seat. 

The sight of her jogged Toby's memory. He raised a concern. "Don't we have a group of school kids coming to meet with the President this week? How will it look to have them throwing up on the shoes of the Leader of the Free World?" 

"It won't happen." Mandy spoke up to protect her photo opportunity. "We'll keep a close eye on the kids. The teachers will too. These are kids who wrote a play about the original Josiah Bartlet. We can't turn this down." 

Sam put in, "Besides the President already had the flu, he's probably immune." 

Josh smirked, "Thank you, Dr. Seaborn." Then he looked at Mandy. "I agree with our media consultant." 

She gave him a shocked look, "You do?" 

"Yeah, we want people to see the President in great health while others fall by the side of the toilet and bed pans." 

Leo seemed about to say something but stopped. "Okay, we're done. Everyone out." As they rose, he continued, "Except you Sam." 

Toby, Josh, Mandy, Donna, C.J. and Margaret beat a hasty retreat enjoying Sam's discomfort. They headed down a hall. "Think I should start interviews for a new Deputy Communications Director?" Toby wondered. 

Mandy didn't think so. "Sam can handle Leo, Mallory can handle both of them. She probably just wants them to get to know each other on neutral turf. It'll be fine." 

Josh and C.J. spoke at the same time. "Oh, to be a fly on the wall. 

C.J. said, "You mean now in Leo's office?" 

"No.", Josh answered, "I meant tonight at Mallory's" 

Everyone went their own way after that. C.J. settled at her desk and pulled out the post card from Danny. She showed it to Gail the Goldfish. "Looks like something you would appreciate." She propped it against the bowl so the fish could enjoy it. 

Her phone buzzed and she found Mrs. Landingham on the other end. As usual the President's Secretary got right to the point. "The President wanted you to know, C.J. that Zoey is at the Student Health Center. Apparently, it's the flu." 

C.J. started making notes. "Is she coming back here after she sees the Doctor?" 

"That's what the President wants, but Zoey is determined to be sick, miserable and independent in her dorm room." 

"Can't imagine where that stubborn streak comes from, can you Mrs. Landingham?" 

"No, C.J., not at all." Mrs. Landingham laughed. "Mr. McGarry knows about this, you'll be kept up to date. Her Secret Service Agent is feeling poorly too." 

After she hung up, C.J. prepped for her Briefing. She reminded herself not to look at Danny's empty place. But it seemed her eyes were drawn there automatically. 

The assembled Press Corps was minus a few regulars besides Danny. Bruce and Bobbie were missing. Bobbie came in during the briefing looking a bit green. When C.J. mentioned high flu numbers there were groans and comments of "No kidding." and "That's not news." from the room. 

C.J. told them, "We know it's going to get worse before it's better. But the CDC is tracking cases. We are getting hourly updates." As she was taking a few final questions, Bobbie made a dash for the door. 

**

By the next day, C.J. heard that two photographers and another reporter were gone. Bonnie in Sam's office was trying to last the day. The same was true throughout the White House. Their government clearance might be different but the symptoms were the same no matter what the rank, station or job. It was a debilitating combination of headache, queasiness, lethargy, vomiting and sometimes diarrhea. 

C.J. felt helpless as she watched people creep out of the building. Nearly everyone confessed they weren't ready to be sick. They needed to stop at a store and crawl through the aisles to get supplies to take home. 

That spurred C.J. to action. She hit a warehouse store and bought cases of tissues, toilet paper and oranges. She was teased for being Florence Nightingale. But the grateful sickies could head straight home after a stop at "Mother C.J.'s Cupboard". 

Mandy stuck her head into C.J.'s office to find a smiling Press Secretary. She had another postcard in her hand. It was from The Hague and the photo featured a still life from an art museum there. It was a 16th Century painting of a banquet table. The food painted included a whole fish grinning from the canvas. No message again. C.J. couldn't share this one with the Goldfish. The subject matter was too upsetting. 

"Why are you smiling?", Mandy asked as she helped herself to an orange. 

"No reason, mail didn't bring any hate letters, no bills, we're a step closer to the weekend." C.J. was searching for a diversion. "I get lots of visitors for oranges too. Is that why you're here?" 

"Margaret called and said Leo's on his way over to talk to us." 

On cue, Leo walked in looking a bit more harried than normal. "The meeting between the President and the kids with the play is off." 

"Why?", in chorus from the two women. 

"On the record, we don't want these Ohio kids coming to D.C. and being exposed to the flu.", Leo told them. 

"Okay.", C.J. said, "Now off the record." 

Leo gave her a steady look, "The President has the flu again. I guess he never really shook it." 

"So in my briefing, I avoid the subject.", C.J. finished. 

"For the time being.", Leo told her. 

Mandy had moved beyond her cancelled play. "Is Mrs. Bartlet taking care of him? She was supposed to do that campaign fund raiser out West." 

Leo announced, "We'll put that off. Personally and professionally, she wants to be here for the President and Zoey." 

C.J. reminded him, "The latest CDC numbers plus local numbers are rising at a faster pace. We might have to look at some options." 

"Didn't the President have a flu shot, Leo?", Mandy inquired. "Maybe we shouldn't tout them if this is the best they work." 

Leo put in, "Mandy, don't borrow trouble. He was due for one about the time Dr. Tolliver and the medical plane were shot down. Things got confused." 

C.J. knew Leo well and was studying him intently, "Leo, it's just the flu?" 

"Yep.", he assured her. 

Mandy headed out and then turned to grab an extra orange. "Better to be safe than sorry. I'll call the school. We can reschedule." 

Leo nodded as Mandy left. He looked at C.J.'s stash. "Think this will help?" 

She told him, "It can't hurt and it helps me. Makes me feel like I'm doing something." In a mischievous tone C.J. asked, "How was dinner last night?" 

He tried not to groan. "Mallory's a great cook. The conversation was good and so was the wine, so I'm told. Sam and I both brought her flowers. It's just weird." 

C.J. promised, "You'll adjust to it." 

Leo got up to leave. "That's what I'm afraid of.", he snorted. 

He left and C.J. worked steadily until the next Briefing. She found herself facing a few more empty places. C.J. sighed, it meant more work for her. Editors would be placing extra phone calls to ask her to fill in the blanks to get stories filed from back at the papers. 

By afternoon, Carol was begging for supplies and in need of going home. Sam stopped by to say Mallory was sick and so he was heading over to check on her. He took oranges and paper products. 

Toby and C.J. ended up leaving at the same time. He was concentrating on an article in "Prevention" Magazine as they walked out. C.J. heard him muttering: "Vitamin C, check. Echinacea, check. Plenty of sleep, yeah right." 

C.J. laughed at him as he told her. "I hate flu shots but maybe I should have had one. I don't deserve to be sick." 

"Okay, Toby. I'm sure that will convince the germs to ignore you." 

"Aren't you worried C.J.?" 

"No, I don't get sick. I am worried though about the President's relapse." 

They parted and another long day was over. C.J. suddenly perked up, Danny was due back tomorrow. 

**


	2. One Flu Over The White House 2

**One Flu Over the White House**

**by: Lida Rose**

**Pairing(s):** C.J./Danny  
**Category(s):** Alternate Universe   
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers Television and NBC. No Copyright infringement is intended.  


* * *

C.J.'s day started earlier than normal. Josh called about 5:00 A.M. After telling her he hoped he wasn't interrupting any unbridled passion, Josh informed her that Leo and Sam were both ill. 

The remaining Senior Staff needed to meet on an urgent matter. The D.C. Mayor was pushing for a partial shut down locally and looking for one at the Federal level to help alleviate the flu's spread. 

They agreed to meet at 7:30. C.J. got in her work out, dressed, grabbed breakfast and was at her desk by 7:15. There was one bit of cheer. The garage guard, another unfamiliar face told her he expected Ralph back tomorrow. C.J. was glad to know she'd see his friendly face again. Her step quickened on the hope she would see Danny's friendly face even sooner. 

Donna came to get C.J. for Staff. "We could probably hold it in a phone booth with so few of us standing." 

C.J. understood, "But of course, Josh wants to use Leo's office." 

"He's already behind the desk." Donna said as they maneuvered through the hall. "I think you'll be pleased C.J. As his first official act he ordered a tray of nothing but lemon poppyseed muffins." 

Both women sighed. They'd seen him in macho mode before. Josh was rattling off instructions to Margaret. Mandy was already at the table and strangely quiet. She never once interrupted or countered Josh's orders. 

C.J. grabbed a muffin, sat down and asked. "Where's Toby?" 

A voice from the speakerphone, "I'm here." 

"Okay, where's here?", a puzzled C.J. asked. 

Before Toby could answer, Josh put in. "He is in his office and won't be joining us. Toby thinks we're all carriers." 

Toby's voice replied. "It is not personal. I just won't take any chances." 

Margaret told the room. "Toby ordered a moat, it should be installed by lunch time." 

Everyone laughed except for Mandy. But things turned serious when Toby asked, "How's the President? How's Zoey?" 

"I've got good news and bad news." Josh began, "Mrs. Bartlet told me Zoey is nearly well, but still weak. The President is having a harder time shaking it. We'll have to mention it as casually as possible. He won't be available for any public appearances or photo calls." 

Mandy just nodded. Everyone else waited for objections, arguments or complaints from her, but nothing. C.J. couldn't believe it. "Mandy, this is okay with you? Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine.", she said. "I understand..." And then she fainted. Josh got to her before she slid off the chair and to the floor. 

As the staff scattered to help, Toby's voice rattled through the speaker. "What's going on?" 

Donna offered play by play, yelling. "Mandy passed out and she looks really white." About that time, Mandy came to. Josh got her back on her feet and had Donna help her to his office. 

"I feel like a character in that book, you know the one by Agatha Christie, 'And Then There Were None'." Josh had turned to C.J., Margaret and the speakerphone. 

Toby's voice floated out at them. "C.J. let's take the high road. The President is bouncing back quickly, nearly recovered. But..." 

"...we want to keep any crowd gatherings to a minimum." She finished for him. "We can release a few White House photos of him working if Mrs. Bartlet will allow it." 

Josh chimed in. "One more thing C.J.--stress hand washing." 

Just as Josh was finishing that sentence, Margaret handed C.J. a stack of mail. She saw a picture postcard corner peeking out. But C.J. put it out of her mind to ask, "What did you tell me to stress?" 

"Stress hand washing.," he repeated. 

C.J. looked incredulous. "We have a major flu outbreak, we're being called on to shut down non-essential parts of the Government, the Mayor is canceling school and I'm supposed to tell the White House Press Corps with national and international members--WASH YOUR HANDS!" 

Josh looked her right in the eye. "Yes." 

"I can't believe you're a half-bright scholar let alone a Fulbright Scholar, you moron." C.J.'s voice was stern. 

Josh defended himself by holding up a pamphlet. "The CDC says hand washing. What do you suggest?" 

"That suggestion is for the start of an outbreak.", she snapped. "I think we follow the Mayor's lead. Give as many people as possible in Federal Agencies a day off, a long weekend allows the area a chance to air out and get less germy." 

Before Josh could say anything else, C.J. turned to the speaker. "Feel free, oh powerful Wizard of Oz to speak to us from behind your curtain." 

Toby's voice came at them. "Suffice it to say, you're not in Kansas any more C.J. I'm with Josh, sort of. For now, we're monitoring things. I don't think a shut down is warranted. Gauge reaction at your briefing." 

"That is if anyone's there." C.J. muttered and headed for the door. "One more thing, Josh. I'll need Donna's help after the briefing once she gets Mandy headed home. Carol is still out." 

Josh offered, "What about Ginger?" 

"Nope." Toby's voice was firm as he spoke from the beyond. "She is guarding my door." 

C.J. sighed, "The lunatics have taken over the asylum. Are you sure I'm safer in here than out there?" She returned to her office to organize for the Briefing. The latest CDC flu numbers had jumped again for reported cases and deaths. The Mayor was getting lots of air time and print space as he called for a Federal shut down to mirror the local one. C.J. hated playing catch up with another branch of Government. 

Her sick room supplies were dwindling and C.J. couldn't figure out a way to get out to restock. She was about to throw something against the wall in frustration when Donna stuck her head in the door. "Josh told me to give you a hand. I'll copy the briefing sheets. Anything else?" 

"How's Mandy?" 

"She's a shade of green that does nothing for her. Mandy kept arguing she was fine, but it was hard to believe her when she kept running out to the rest room as punctuation to the statements. Charlie will drive her home, then he's off to his house. He's a bit ill and his sister is already sick at home." 

"Plus she gets a day off tomorrow.", C.J. put in. "Donna, thanks for the help. I was feeling overwhelmed." 

"I'll be back with these.", Donna smiled. "Thanks for the kind words, always nice to have a little appreciation." 

C.J. felt things were back on an even keel. She started to gather herself for the Briefing. Notes, check; schedule, check; glasses, check; pen, check. As she grabbed her notebook, she noticed the latest postcard sticking out. 

Danny had chosen a combination shot of a busy London street near Big Ben showing a fish and chips stand. The other half was a shot of the Thames. Again no message and unsigned. 

C.J. pulled out the fish food and fed the Goldfish. "Sorry, I can't show you the postcard, too scary. Well, how about this? I'll bend it so you can see just the Thames, I'll bet there are happy fish living in there." 

Donna coughed from the doorway. "Am I here at a bad time?" 

C.J. reddened, "No, just preparing myself to face the Press Corps crazies by being a little crazy." 

As she took the item sheets from Donna, C.J. noticed Donna had her hand shielding her mouth. "Donna, are you all right? Is something wrong?" 

"You see it don't you? You noticed it right away. It's huge." Donna sounded upset. 

"I noticed your hand by your mouth, what are you talking about?" C.J. was confused. 

"This, this, THIS." and Donna pointed to her lip. 

"Donna, there's nothing there. I don't see anything except you're not wearing lipstick." 

"The Cold Sore, it's huge. You're just being kind. It's horrible, I look awful." 

"Donna the only thing I can see is that you've worked with Josh so long, you're as crazy as he is." 

Donna stopped looking in C.J.'s office mirror long enough to fix her with a stare. "I'm crazy? You were showing a Goldfish a postcard." 

"Fair point." 

Donna stepped away from the mirror to fix a critical eye on C.J. "Add some blush, C.J., you need to look healthy in the face of all this disease. I need to find some concealer for myself or one of those, you know half veil things the harem girls wear." 

She was truly upset so C.J. didn't laugh. Well, not until Donna was out of sight. She declined C.J.'s invitation to attend the Briefing and hand out the sheets. 

C.J.'s laughter faded as she hit the Press Room. About two thirds of the regulars were missing, Danny's empty chair among them. C.J. wondered if he'd been delayed, if he'd been in a plane crash, if he'd been swept off his feet by a member of European Royalty. 

As she shook her head to clear her mind, C.J. realized Billy Kenworthy form the Wall Street Journal was next to her. He seemed to be waiting for her to say something. "What's up Billy?" 

"Carol's still out?", he asked. C.J. nodded. 

"I thought I saw someone else with you." 

"That was Donna, she didn't have time to attend. It's just me." 

Billy seemed concerned. "Oh, you seem distracted." 

C.J. went for the joke. "I'm not used to this much quiet, this many seats or this many leftover doughnuts. Let's get to the numbers." 

It was a quick session once she mentioned the President's illness and that he would be out of the public eye again. "Just a precaution. He's on the mend, working and afraid of exposing the rest of us to group situations." 

She took lots of questions about a government shut down. The basic answer in several different forms. "It's still an option for us to use." 

She finished by telling them Zoey was arguing to get back to her dorm room. "No matter who the kid is, lousy college food beats being under your parents' roof even if it's the White House." 

The briefing wrapped and C.J. resisted the temptation to ask if anyone knew of Danny's whereabouts. Her first stop was her office, she found a neat stack of messages. She began to check them and wondered who was taking them until she recognized Mrs. Landingham's distinctive handwriting. C.J. added a stop at the secretary's desk to her mental list. 

First up, Josh's office next door. C.J. noticed Donna wasn't at her desk. But Josh was at his desk. He was sprawled out in the chair and staring at the ceiling. "Josh, where's Donna? I'll need her help for the next Briefing." 

"I sent her home." 

"Why?", C.J. suspected she knew the answer but couldn't believe it. 

"She had a cold sore." 

"No, she didn't." 

"Donna said she did and they get really ugly C.J." Josh shuddered, "They're crusty, bloody and pussy, makes me...yuck. I couldn't look at that." 

C.J. just stared at him. "Josh, we are in the middle of a flu epidemic. Most of the West Wing is empty because of that and Donna gets a free pass for a possible cold sore?" 

"It seemed like a good idea at the time, a benevolent gesture. I'm a good guy." 

She told him, "You're misguided. This is not the time for these expansive gestures. You'll have to help me copy Briefing sheets." 

"Don't hound me Claudia Jean. I don't feel well." 

C.J.'s heart softened as his voice trailed off. He was one of the few people still able to call her Claudia Jean. She didn't allow many people to be that close, that personal any more. 

"Josh, are you really sick or just trying to avoid my work and my wrath?" 

"Both.", he managed a grin. "Could you kiss me on the forehead?" 

"Excuse me, what did you say?", a startled C.J. asked. 

"Kiss my forehead, that's what my Mom would do. If it felt warm and tasted salty, I had a fever." 

C.J. moved next to him. "I won't kiss your forehead, I'm not your Mother and I don't want to taste your germs." But she laid a hand on his forehead. 

He sighed, "Your hands feel cool." 

"And your head feels warm. You do have a fever" Her tone had changed to sympathetic, "Can you make it home? I can't leave here with you out." 

"I'll be fine, thanks." Josh smiled weakly. "C.J. if you can get past Toby's guards, tell him we need to do the shut down. I'll sign off on it. You were right." 

C.J. headed for the door, turned and paused. "Now, I know you have a fever, maybe even delirium. You just said that I was right about something." They exchanged smiles and she continued, "Get some supplies and feel better." 

Her next stop was Toby's office. Ginger was moving between her own desk, Cathy's and Bonnie's. Ginger was dealing with Sam's calls and Toby's paranoia. 

"What's the word from the injured list?", C.J. threw at her. 

Ginger punched a hold button and ticked off the count. "Bonnie and Cathy are hoping to get in tomorrow or maybe this weekend. Sam wants to drag himself in tomorrow afternoon. Toby wants all of them to work from home so he's not contaminated." 

C.J. moved to Toby's office door, "I need to see him." 

"Good luck.", Ginger warned her. 

C.J. nodded and then knocked on the door. Before she could cross the threshold, Toby yelled. "Stop, that's far enough." He was at his desk, surrounded not just by work but by vitamin bottles, a vaporizer and an air purifier. 

C.J. halted in her tracks. "Toby, this is ridiculous. You can't barricade yourself from an infection." 

"I can and I have." 

"But we need you out and about, being seen, making decisions." 

"That's why we have you and Josh." 

"Well, we don't have any Josh any more. He's gone home sick. Before he left he agreed we need to go with the shut down." 

"Okay, I'll start the calls to the Cabinet. You'll announce it at your next Briefing." 

"Toby, aren't we exerting a little too much power, shouldn't we check with the President, it is his country we're running." 

"I'll leave that to you. I am not sure I can get past his lions. You carry more influence with Mrs. Landingham and the First Lady than I do." 

"You just don't want to leave this office." She paused, "Okay, I'll do it." C.J. had to know. "What are you doing about food and about going to the bathroom? Doesn't that expose you to the masses?" 

"I'm bringing food and things to drink from home. I keep the bathroom breaks to a minimum and I'm keeping up with vitamins and herbal preventives." 

C.J. teased him, "Well, the President was too." 

Toby shook his head. "No, he was just carrying them in his pocket, remember?" 

They both laughed a little and then C.J. turned serious. "Aren't you worried about him Toby? I never remember him getting sick during the campaign. He wore the rest of us out." 

"I don't know C.J. Maybe the responsibilities and realities of being President are tougher than anyone imagined." 

"Guess so. Let me get the President's okay on the shut down. If there is a problem, I'll call. After the Oval Office, I'm off to my Briefing." 

C.J. strode into the Oval Office, to find Mrs. Landingham juggling phones, directing the few remaining aides and typing. The President's secretary gestured for C.J. to wait while she wrapping things up. 

As she hung up the phone, Mrs. Landingham was opening the cookie jar on her desk. "C.J. would you like a cookie?" 

"No thank you, maybe later. Mrs. Landingham I need to talk to the President for a few minutes before my next Briefing." 

"I'm not sure that's possible. He's still in the Residence." Mrs. Landingham was on her guard, she waited for C.J. to continue. 

"I know but I want him to be aware we're moving towards a shut down of non-essentials. The President should have the final word on it. He is still running the joint." 

"Let's call up there. I appreciate you being so considerate and following the chain of command, dear." 

C.J. smiled at Tommy, the Secret Service Agent assigned to Mrs. Landingham and said, "I'm not getting on your bad side." He smiled back in agreement. 

"Mrs. Bartlet is on the line C.J. She will speak to you, why don't you take the call at Charlie's desk?" Mrs. Landingham pointed. 

The Press Secretary moved to the empty desk. "Hello, Mrs. Bartlet. I'm sorry to be a bother." 

The First Lady's brisk voice warmed, "C.J., you're never a bother. The President is in the shower, a sure sign he's feeling better. He's worried about how he looks." 

"That's great Mrs. Bartlet. Ma'am I wanted to let him know that we are all in favor of giving non-essentials a long weekend. I'd like to make the announcement at my briefing, I wanted his okay." 

"Give him a couple of minutes and he'll call you back." 

"Mrs. Bartlet, one more thing," C.J. hesitated to ask but she knew Abigail Bartlet wasn't just the First Lady, she was a doctor taking part in the care of her husband. 

"Yes, C.J.?" 

"Ma'am we'd like to release some photos of the President working preferably in the Oval Office. We think it's a good idea to reassure people." 

This time the hesitation was in Abigail Bartlet's voice, "Today?" 

"Well, that would be ideal but it can wait until tomorrow morning. We'll make it White House Photographers and Video Crew only." 

"C.J., I'll be honest with you. The President still looks pretty haggard. So if I can get him one more good night's rest, I'll feel better about this." 

"Fine, Mrs. Bartlet. Thank you." 

"C.J., we timed this well, here's my husband." 

The usually vibrant voice of Jed Bartlet sounded a bit weak over the phone. But the President still had his sense of humor. "What's the casualty count from the West Wing, C.J.?" 

"Sir, it's easier to tell you who is still standing. Toby, Ginger, Margaret and myself. Plus of course Mrs. Landingham." 

"She's too mean to get sick. The germs wouldn't dare go after her. Josh went down?" 

"Yes Mr. President, earlier this afternoon." 

"C.J., we'll go with the shut down. Stress it's an act of cooperation with CDC and the Mayor's Office. We don't need to let people know not much gets done in Washington on a Friday anyway." 

"Yes sir. And Mr. President, if you're up to it...", C.J. began. 

The President interrupted her, "UP to it, C.J?" 

"I mean up FOR it, sir. We'd like to get some pictures of you at work in the Oval Office tomorrow morning." 

"No problem. I'd do it now except, I've just washed my hair and I can't do a thing with it." 

C.J. laughed dutifully, "Isn't that always the case, sir." 

After they hung up, C.J. updated Mrs. Landingham while leaving out the President's comments that she was too mean to be felled by the flu. His secretary was glad to hear that he would be back in. "But just for a short time.", she assured C.J. 

"Yes, Ma'am.", C.J. was glad to be offering good news for once this week. Now she'd see what kind of good and bad news awaited her in the next Press Corps Briefing. 

**


	3. One Flu Over The White House 3

**One Flu Over the White House**

**by: Lida Rose**

**Pairing(s):** C.J./Danny  
**Category(s):** Alternate Universe   
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers Television and NBC. No Copyright infringement is intended.  


Ginger slipped away from Toby's office long enough to call the Briefing hot. C.J. was grateful that she'd realized she was the only other one left to do it. They traded smiles as C.J. walked in. 

The first thing C.J. saw was a flash of familiar red hair. Danny was back in his usual place. C.J. grinned and then bit her lip. She couldn't let on to anyone including Danny that this was the high point of a tough week. Plus she wondered, "Where had he been?" 

She was determined to keep the pace quick. Not much to cover, not too many to do the covering and this way, Danny might be able to stop by her office. Not that C.J. cared one way or another. 

C.J. started the Briefing with the announcement of the shut down. She promised the White House would do its best to abide by the plan and get an early lid on news tomorrow. She was careful to praise the D.C. Mayor for his role in getting the city on the same page as the White House. 

Danny's hand went up and C.J. called on him. He asked, "C.J. you haven't mentioned the President's exact schedule. Is he still ill and when will he make a public appearance?" 

C.J. expected this, "I was getting to that, Danny. He's on the mend, working on essential matters and up to date on everything. His doctors cleared him for photos and video tomorrow. That way, we won't have any non-essential gatherings with people just standing around." 

A hand went up and C.J. said, "Yes?" and then stopped. She didn't recognize the young woman sitting in front of Danny. 

"Ma'am.", C.J. winced inwardly at that show of respect to an elder. "I'm Kendra Beach, with the wire service. Will we meet with the President one at a time or in a group?" It was all asked in a timid voice. 

"Kendra, welcome. It won't be a news conference or one on one session. I expect it will just be a photo call in the Oval Office depending on President Bartlet's schedule." 

Billy put a hand up. "Why not today? Isn't he up to working?" 

"Billy," C.J. intoned, "Look around this room, lots of people are out sick. The President was ill, he's much better now but keeping group gatherings to a minimum to spare anyone else from getting sick." 

Danny put in, "So it's a humanitarian gesture?" 

"If you can refer to the Press Corps and remaining West Wing Staff as humans, yes. And Mrs. Bartlet wanted to do some blood letting. We didn't find any fresh leeches until late today." 

Everyone laughed except for Kendra Beach. To C.J.'s amazement, the substitute was frantically scribbling in her notebook. The other media members noticed it too. Danny reached over and tapped her on the shoulder. "You don't need to write that down, C.J. was kidding." 

"Oh." Kendra stopped, "I'm sorry Miss Cregg." 

Lots of suppressed smiles, C.J. rarely got that much respect, at least verbally. More questions on other matters and then one more on the shut down. "C.J., it is really going to help?" 

"The CDC believes it will, we'll keep tracking the numbers. But yes, I have to say it will. If not, we'll call in the Air Force to fumigate the city." 

Once again laughter for C.J. from everyone but Kendra. Once again, Danny played white knight. "Don't write that down either as a serious solution." She mumbled her thanks. 

C.J. was ready to put the lid down when Kendra's hand shot up. "Miss Cregg, I have more questions and I need some clarifications." That was met with a couple groans, C.J.'s was inward. But she thought fast. 

"Kendra, if it's not urgent come to my office. That way people with more immediate deadlines can make them." The other reporters nodded eagerly. There was a pantomime of applause and kisses blown at C.J. from behind Kendra. 

The Press Corps scattered and C.J. headed out with Kendra in tow. Half an hour later, an exhausted C.J. ushered the rookie out the door. C.J. understood her enthusiasm and wish to do well in her first assignment out of an internship. But C.J. mentally wished a very speedy recovery to the regular beat reporter. 

Ginger tapped at the door, files in hand. "Sorry, C.J. Toby told me to share the wealth." 

"Not a problem. Thanks for the help with the Briefing. Tell the man behind Door #1, I'm taking them home to read. And don't let him keep you here too late." 

"Thanks, C.J. See you in the morning." 

C.J. turned to grab her briefcase to begin filling it. A rustle of sound caught her attention, Danny came in carrying a small bag. "Hey.", his chipper greeting. 

"Hey.", hers more subdued. 

Danny grinned at her, "I sort of expected a red carpet, drum and bugle corps, a big sign and you flinging yourself into my arms." 

"Saying what?", C.J. asked. 

"Saying nothing, just passionately kissing me. Oh, you mean the sign. I don't know. Welcome Back. You were missed. The most powerful Nation in the Free World barely functioned without you." 

C.J. just stared at him and he finished weakly, "Welcome Back would be fine." 

She retorted, "You missed it, it was here this morning." 

"Really. You were worried, you were looking for me.", a delighted Danny said. 

"Don't flatter yourself. How would I know when you would be back? I don't keep track, I didn't hear from you. I just feed the fish." 

He laughed, "I said I'd send a postcard." 

"So you said." She paused and Danny kept looking at her. "Okay, you sent 3 but there was nothing on them." 

"They weren't for you." 

"Who then?" 

"They were for the Goldfish and though they travel in schools." Danny continued even as C.J. groaned, "I didn't think Gail could read." 

"Uh-huh. What did you want?" 

"I come bearing gifts plus an explanation and invitation." 

"Start with the explanation." C.J. dropped into her chair and put her feet up on the desk. 

Danny closed the door and then perched on the corner of her desk. "I had some travel delays, slept in and headed to the Paper to get through everything piled up there. A couple of meetings later, the day was half gone." 

"Fine, whatever. I didn't even notice." 

He suppressed a smile as she tried to look nonchalant. "Okay, fine. Maybe I can do better with gifts." He reached into the bag and pulled out a small china replica of Big Ben. He placed it next to Gail's bowl and looked at C.J. They both laughed. 

"Saw it at a London Aquarium store, had to have it." 

"That's adorable, a lovely touch especially with the upcoming summit. How'd the trip go? I figure it must have been fine because I didn't get any irate phone calls from foreign Press Secretaries." 

"I was my usual charming self. Pieces start running a week from Sunday, so I'm racing the clock. The shut down helps me a lot." 

She nodded, they both understood the pressures of deadlines. "That's the real reason the President ordered it Danny, I just couldn't announce that." 

He reached into the bag again. "This is for you." 

A surprised C.J. pulled apart tissue to find a basket filled with lovely, hand milled soaps. "Danny, thank you. They smell wonderful and the basket is lovely." 

"Well, I was in Brussels and I was just walking around when I saw this shop selling this kind of stuff. Seemed like something you'd appreciate." She nodded and Danny continued. "Besides, I'll appreciate getting close to you even more to see how the soap smells on you." 

This was dangerously personal so C.J. moved to another avenue of conversation. "Danny, you said you had something else to talk to me about?" 

"Dinner, an invitation to dinner." 

"I can't Danny." There was regret in C.J.'s voice. "It's just not a good night. I've inherited all this work and now the shut down. This is the busiest I've been all week." 

"Okay, I understand. Well, I actually don't but I don't have a choice. Guess I'll get some work done too." They were both disappointed over the turn of events. Danny got up and moved to the door. 

"Wait." C.J gracefully moved to her feet. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, I love the soaps and that you thought of me while you were away." They were close to a much desired kiss when there was a knock on the door. 

"C.J., Leo needs..." Margaret opened the door and stopped. She'd given them enough time to move apart. "I'm so sorry." 

"No problem.", C.J. was back in professional mode. "Danny was on his way." 

He nodded and headed out. C.J. watched him leave and then focused on Margaret. "What did Leo need?" 

"He had a breakfast meeting tomorrow with the Congressional liaisons from Congressman Willis' and Sabo's offices. Can you take it?" 

"No problem Margaret." Both women scribbled notes and then Margaret handed her the agenda sheet. "Leo's still recuperating?" C.J. asked. 

"Yeah and he's getting grumpier by the phone call. The grumpier he is the more he calls. That's one of the reasons I walked this over here, this way I can be away from the phones. I had better get back though or he'll have the Secret Service tracking me." 

"Right, give him my best." C.J. moved back to her desk and glanced ruefully at the gifts. She hoped Margaret hadn't noticed the soaps. Everyone brought items for the fish bowl so that wasn't an issue. 

"Hi." Danny's voice came from the doorway. 

"What now? Are you coming in?" 

"No, I'm staying here to avoid temptation." Danny said it with a huge grin. 

"Oh, okay." She sounded disappointed, "So what do you want?" 

"You did a great job with that kid, Kendra. She was scared to death and you treated her with respect. And you kept the rest of us from killing her. It was a kind thing to do." 

C.J. was touched, not just by the words but by the warmth in his voice. "Thank you Danny." 

"So breakfast tomorrow? I'd like to see what you look like over that first cup of coffee." The warmth in his voice was replaced by a touch of wickedness. 

"I can't, I just got Leo's Congressional Liaison Breakfast meeting handed to me." 

They both sighed. Then Danny waved and headed out. C.J. grabbed her stuff and prepared to head for home feeling wistful. 

**


	4. One Flu Over The White House 4

**One Flu Over the White House**

**by: Lida Rose**

**Pairing(s):** C.J./Danny  
**Category(s):** Alternate Universe   
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers Television and NBC. No Copyright infringement is intended.  


The wistful feeling was gone by the next morning. C.J. was just feeling washed out and tired. The breakfast meeting had gone well, she'd eaten without really tasting the food. Everyone was in a hurry to end the day and get out of town so there were no big sticking points to handle. 

At least Ralph was back on duty at the garage. He gave C.J. a huge smile and thanked her for the get well note she'd sent. Since there were so few cars, he told her he'd park her car for her, saving her a walk and some time. She appreciated the gesture. 

C.J. walked into the West Wing planning to put the lid on by 1:00 P.M. She knew the President wasn't up to a full day's work but reporters wouldn't know that. The shut down would be the reason for the early day. 

An early day sounded wonderful to C.J. The sight of her assistant Carol was also wonderful. She looked a bit pale but had C.J.'s morning already organized. Carol had placed the replica of Big Ben in Gail's bowl. 

C.J. welcomed her back and thanked her for taking care of the Goldfish. They both laughed at the fish darting around Big Ben. "Gail seems to approve.", Carol observed. "Looks like we'll be about one third full in the Press Room today." 

"Is Kendra Beach back today?", C.J. asked. 

"No, but there's a note for you with that name as the return address. Who is she?" Carol posed the question as she handed C.J. her mail. 

"One of the subs.", C.J. told her. "It was her first assignment. She was very, shall we say thorough. I'll be anxious to see her story." 

Carol smiled, "I'm sure you were very patient with her, as long as she spelled everything correctly." 

"Out." C.J. pointed to the door. C.J. noticed the sick room supplies were nearly exhausted. But she decided to tempt fate figuring more people would be returning than leaving sick. 

The newspapers and network morning show summaries were full of the shut down. Lots of doctors weighing in, people offering home remedies and an evangelist saying Washington was hard hit because it housed so much evil. C.J. tucked that quote aside for the President. He would get a kick out of it. 

She kept going through the papers and noticed Kendra Beach didn't have a byline but the story was crisp and concise. The thank you note she'd sent to C.J. was anything but, it overflowed with effusive praise for C.J.'s patience and understanding. It was sent very promptly too. "A well brought up woman.", C.J. mused. "She might have potential in this town." 

A glance at the clock almost made C.J. head for Leo's office. She realized there was no Senior Staff to meet with except for Toby. She called his office and found him still barricaded with his hopes and herbal remedies. They chatted about the day and he informed her the First Couple would be heading to Camp David for the weekend. 

That changed things in C.J.'s day and she added the item to her Briefing notes. C.J. told Toby she was off to the Oval Office and would check in with him later. 

She got there just as the White House Photographer and Video Crew arrived. Mrs. Landingham told them the President was due momentarily. She offered cookies, counted noses and asked, "Where's Toby? Still tucked away?" 

C.J. laughed, "Of course. He'll find me if he has any big concerns." 

The phone on Mrs. Landingham's desk buzzed. She picked it up. After a second she said, "Very well, Sir. Thank you." She nodded to C.J. and the crews. "You may go on in." 

C.J. led the way into the Oval Office. The President was there in a suit and tie but still looked washed out. C.J. thought he'd dropped some weight too. It took a minute for the usual bounce to appear as he greeted everyone by name. 

The Press Secretary noticed Abigail Bartlet slip in as the President moved toward his desk. The First Lady walked over to C.J and they exchanged warm greetings. "Mrs. Bartlet, thank you for allowing this." 

"C.J., don't let my husband hear you say that or we'll both be looking for new jobs." 

"How is he?", there was anxiety in C.J.'s tone. 

"Fine, just having a hard time shaking this. We're going to Camp David and I think being away will be a big boost. He hates that everyone else has been working so hard because he was off the job." 

The President's voice interrupted them. "If you two are done plotting the overthrow of the Government, I need a hand here C.J." 

"Yes, Sir.", C.J. walked to the desk. "What Mr. President?" 

"I'm tired of being a solo study so stand here and it'll be your turn to share the spotlight." 

"But Sir.", C.J. protested. 

"That's an order, Cregg." 

"Yes, Sir." 

"Don't worry. Mrs. Landingham, Nancy, Carol, Ginger and Margaret will all be trotted in here with papers and files." 

"Mr. President, what about Toby?" 

"Would serve the hypochondriac right. But I'd rather surround myself with bright women." 

The First Lady called out, "The professional imitating the personal." 

"Perfection in all aspects of life.", he offered. 

The tone remained light for the rest of the session. C.J. moved it along to save the President's energy. She was pleased with the results and figured on good coverage from it. 

Her morning Briefing included a few more regulars back. She pushed the story of the President back at work. Prints and video clips were available at the session's end. Danny asked about a resumption of a full schedule for President Bartlet. C.J. told the assembled media the only reason it wasn't happening was "the President's desire to make the shut down effective." That translated to an early lid. 

The Briefing wrapped up with a question about Zoey. C.J. was able to report she was back on the Georgetown Campus and eating dorm food again. Back in classes on Monday. 

On her return, C.J. found messages from Toby and Leo. Toby wanted to stay cloistered. That meant C.J. now had his lunch with visiting Journalism School Fellows on her schedule. She just groaned and realized a headache was starting. 

Leo's message was short but so sweet. It read, "Good job. I know you are on your own with Toby behind closed doors. I feel like everything is in good hands. Thank you." 

C.J. would cherish that message, it made her proud. She decided to save it and opened her top desk drawer to put it in a file. Plus something for a headache was stashed in that drawer. As she grabbed for the bottle, she noticed something else inside. 

C.J. found chocolates in the shape of tiny wooden shoes. Danny had struck again. A note read, "I'd rather put these on your pillow like they do in the best hotels, for now this will have to do." C.J. put the note into a safe place but left the chocolates where they were. She found it hard to get her mind back on work. 

The feeling persisted through the day, C.J. was trying to figure out what to do next. The luncheon meeting in the Conference Room went well, C.J. supposed. The Journalism Fellows were full of high spirits despite the fact the White House and Washington were basically deserted. It was louder than the usual Conference Room gatherings or maybe her headache was just worse. 

The Press Secretary kicked the 1:00 P.M. Briefing back a half hour to work the President's departure into it. She told the Press Corps the lid was on as soon as Marine One took off for Camp David. Everyone seemed anxious to hit that point so the session was quick. 

As the media and staff gathered on the lawn to watch the First Couple depart, C.J. went to the Oval Office. She suggested to President Bartlet to just keep moving and ignore any questions. He was about to contradict her when the First Lady stepped in. "Don't worry, C.J., we're out of here. The President will keep quiet or he'll put up with silence from me all weekend." 

Bartlet laughed, "Now what's the down side to that?" 

C.J. headed outside without a coat as she usually did. The President did follow "orders" and ignored all questions. He performed the standard turn and wave at the Chopper door. It was one of the best parts of life at the White House. But for some reason, C.J. didn't get the usual feeling of elation. 

She shivered a bit as she moved inside. There was a rush toward the exits, the weekend was under way for some lucky ones. C.J. knew some of the Senior Staffers would be in this weekend. She figured she would have to join them. 

Sam stuck his head in her office just as she got to her desk. He was in casual clothes that looked a little rumpled, a bit of stubble on his face and his glasses on. But he looked beautiful to C.J., at last someone else in the West Wing. 

He carried in a bag of supplies with a cheery greeting. They were replacements for the sick room stash. C.J. was delighted by the thoughtfulness and said so. Sam told her. "It's no big deal. You saved my life by having this stuff here. It helped Mallory and Leo too." 

C.J. asked about both of them. As expected, Leo would be in tomorrow. Mallory planned to be back in the classroom when school reopened on Monday. C.J. knew she should have felt happy. But, all she felt was tired. 

It caught Sam's eye. "C.J. when are you getting out of here? No offense, but you look bad." 

"Thanks, Sam. I'd forgotten how much I missed your suave manner. I have a few more things to do." 

"Let me help. What can I do?" 

"You my friend, get to deal with Toby in his ivory tower." 

Sam groaned, "I think I'm having a relapse." 

"Forget it." C.J. ordered. "He's all yours." 

They ran through a few more items, then Sam headed over to his office. Carol was the next to take her leave. But she promised to be back in the morning. C.J. didn't want to think that far ahead. She still had work left today. But try as she might, nothing seemed to be getting done. 

Several hours later, Danny Concannon tapped on the door of the partially darkened office. He found C.J. with stacks of papers on the desk and her head in her hands. She didn't look up until he approached her desk and sat down. 

"Danny, you're not supposed to be back here. What do you want?" 

"I know. I was looking for you, to invite you to dinner." 

"What time is it?", C.J. looked at her watch. "It can't be 6 o'clock, I lost track of the time." 

"C.J. what's wrong?" 

"I'm fine except I have a ton of work, a headache and..." She stopped and looked up. "Danny, just go away. I'm not in the mood for teasing and I'm not armed for a battle of wits." 

"I can see that.", he said softly and left. C.J. was surprised he gave up that quickly. But now she could go back to work. It wasn't easy though because the office felt like a sauna and she couldn't get the words on the page to make sense. 

Danny hadn't gone far. He looked for Carol but noticed her things were missing, obviously she'd gone for the day. Danny knew he had to get C.J. home but needed help. To get his car onto the White House grounds required top security assistance. He thought for a minute and then snapped his fingers. 

He moved to Carol's desk and punched a number. A second later, he heard a crisp voice say, "Oval Office." 

Danny took a deep breath and prayed he could be charming. "Mrs. Landingham, this is Danny Concannon, a reporter...." 

"I know who you are, Mr. Concannon and I know you've worked here long enough to know media calls go through C.J. Cregg." There was ice in the Presidential secretary's voice. 

Danny made an attempt to melt that ice. "You're right. I'm calling from C.J.'s office, it's about C.J. I need some help on her behalf." 

"Go on." Mrs. Landingham waited to hear more. 

"She's sick, Mrs. Landingham and I'd like to make sure she gets home safely. There's no one else who can take her. I need to get my car to the West Wing door." 

"I see." Danny could hear that her voice sounded a lot warmer. "Danny, give me a minute and I'll have an answer. Are you in C.J.'s office?" 

"No, ma'am. I'm at Carol's desk. C.J. really doesn't want company." 

Mrs. Landingham was full of sympathy now. "She's a dear, this week she has worked way too hard. I'll call you shortly." 

Danny heard a click. He wanted to check on C.J. but didn't dare leave the phone. He knew it would be another battle to get C.J. to accept his help. "One fight at a time.", he told himself. 

After a few minutes, Carol's phone buzzed. Danny grabbed it, "Yes." 

"Danny, this is Mrs. Landingham. A Secret Service Agent will meet you at the West Wing entrance within 5 minutes. He will make sure your car gets to the proper door." 

"Thank you." Danny breathed a sigh relief. "Can he bring C.J. out?" 

"I'll take care of that myself, she'll be there when you arrive.", Mrs. Landingham said. 

"You're an angel.", he told her as he hung up the phone. Danny quickly grabbed his coat and put it on as he headed into C.J.'s office. She had her desk light on now and was reading. The throw from her couch was wrapped around her but she was still shivering. 

"Get your stuff together, feed the fish, you're out of here." Danny was in fast forward mode. 

C.J. was functioning at a much slower speed. "I thought you'd left, I told you to leave." 

"I did, but not for good. Come on feed the fish, I'm taking you home. In case you don't know it yet, you're sick." 

"Danny, I'm not sick, I don't get sick. I'm just tired. I don't need or want anyone fussing over me." 

"Fine, have it your way. I'm going to my car. Greater powers than I have will deal with the likes of you. Don't say you weren't warned." 

Danny left the room as she muttered, "Crazy idiot." 

He made it to the West Wing door with seconds to spare. He recognized the Secret Service Agent from Mrs. Landingham's detail. The two men introduced themselves, shook hands and Danny signed out. Within 10 minutes, he was back on the Grounds and pulling up to the West Wing entrance. His escort told him to stay in the car, he'd bring C.J. out. 

Danny saw Mrs. Landingham first, with C.J. in tow. The President's secretary handed the Agent C.J.'s briefcase and a large brown shopping bag. He opened the door to Danny's car. "Mrs. Landingham had the Chef send along some chicken broth and chicken noodle soup. You are to see it gets into the refrigerator. 

"Yes, sir." Danny saluted and both men grinned. Danny started to get out of the car to help C.J. The Agent waved him off for security reasons, Danny had to stay put. 

The Agent turned back to the doorway to assist C.J. He handed her into the car and told her he hoped she felt better soon. Then with a wave it was, "See you next week Danny." 

"Right, I'll leave a message on where we'll meet." He was already turning his attention to C.J. She looked bewildered and a bit lost. 

**


	5. One Flu Over The White House 5

**One Flu Over the White House**

**by: Lida Rose**

**Pairing(s):** C.J./Danny  
**Category(s):** Alternate Universe   
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers Television and NBC. No Copyright infringement is intended.  


* * *

Danny leaned over and took C.J.'s hand. "I thought they'd drag you out of there kicking and screaming as if you were off to the guillotine." 

"Mrs. Landingham is very persuasive." C.J. told him as she glanced back at the older woman heading back into the White House. "She reminded me in no uncertain terms that I serve at the pleasure of the President and it would give him no pleasure for me to stay on duty when sick. But Danny, I don't feel that bad. I think I just need to get my second wind." She looked around, "Danny, why aren't we moving?" 

"You need to give me your address so I can drive you home." 

"Danny, Ace Reporter that you are, you haven't gotten it already? Haven't looked it up or wheedled it out of someone?" C.J. looked at him and he smiled. She continued, "You're busted Concannon." 

"Okay, I know. So sue me." He made the turn out of the White House driveway. "It's a nice neighborhood, but way too close to work." 

"I know, but with these hours, that's a necessity." As she spoke, C.J. reached over and snapped off the car heater. "Your heater works well." 

Danny thought the car was chilly. He'd thought about warming it up but didn't take the time. While he was busy with that thought and driving, C.J. opened her window. He felt the wind on a wintry Washington night whistle into the car. C.J. was shrugging out of her coat while offering him a shorter route than the obvious one. Danny had to do it, ask the obvious question. "C.J. aren't you a little cold?" 

"No, I'm fine. Please stop fussing. Everyone is being considerate, especially you. But I'm okay. I'll have to figure out a way into work tomorrow...", her voice trailed off. Danny looked over in concern. 

C.J. said, "Danny, what did you mean, I'll leave you a message about where to meet?" 

"What?", Danny was confused. "When did I say I'd leave you a message?" 

"Not me, Tommy. Mrs. Landingham's Agent. You can't interview him, you're not allowed to talk to him." 

"Fine, then when we go to the Wizards' game next week, we'll act like monks who took a vow of silence. It's just a basketball game. God, C.J. calm down. I appreciated his help in getting you out with a minimum of effort. Though at the moment I can't remember why I was concerned." 

C.J. mumbled, "Sorry, I have a hard time going off duty." 

"I've noticed." Danny also noticed she was sweating despite the air rushing through the car. 

"Turn here." She pointed towards the garage of her building. He pulled in and was confronted by a "card required" entry. He put his hand toward C.J. figuring the paragon of efficiency would have the card ready. She was just looking out the window, not really focusing. 

"C.J., hey--how about some help here?" Danny put a hand on her shoulder. 

She looked at him. "I'm sorry, I just, I couldn't concentrate. Oh, you need the card key." C.J. pulled it out of her coat pocket. 

He used it and as the gate opened, she directed him to her parking spot. Danny was relieved to see it was near the elevator and well lit. He knew it was silly but he worried about C.J. being safe when she left for work early, when she returned home late. He shook it off, he didn't have the right to feel that way, not yet. 

Danny parked the car and hopped out. He grabbed his bag, C.J.'s briefcase and the bag with the chicken soup. Even loaded down that much, he was faster than C.J. Danny was around the passenger side before she had the door open. He didn't know if C.J. would slap it away, but he offered a hand to help this most independent woman out. She took it and then grabbed her coat. 

C.J. seemed a little more with it and had her keys out as they stepped off the elevator. Again, Danny felt pleased, her apartment was fairly close to the elevator, the hallway bright with light. But he wisely kept these thoughts to himself. 

She unlocked the door and they moved into the apartment. He put down the bags in the foyer and walked with her into the living room. Danny felt immediately at home when C.J. hit the light switch. 

The apartment was warm and welcoming, elegant and tasteful, soothing and sweet smelling. It was just like C.J. He was conscious of subtle colors, warm woods, pictures, pillows and homey touches. Danny realized now her office was an off shoot of this place. 

C.J. was the perfect hostess even when feeling lousy and said, "Welcome." 

Danny murmured a thank you and wondered how to approach her. He decided to be direct. "C.J. you need to..." 

"Danny are you cold?" She interrupted him. "I wonder if the furnace is working. It feels cold in here. You look cold." She walked over to the thermostat and turned it up. 

"I am cold C.J. I'm freezing because you were too warm in my car. You turned off the heat, opened the window and took off your coat. There's frost on my windshield, on the INSIDE! Admit it, you're sick." 

He immediately regretted the flash of anger when he saw her shivering. She'd put her coat back on and went to the couch. C.J. curled up on it and turned to Danny. In a stubborn tone she said, "Danny, I'll be alright, truly." 

Danny took off his coat and put it over her lap. He grabbed the throw from the back of the couch and draped it around her shoulders. He moved into the open kitchen area. He could see her huddle into the couch and covers as he put the soup in the refrigerator. Danny offered, "I'll make you some tea, if you tell me where everything is." 

"No, don't bother. Come back here and sit with me. Please." 

"Okay." He went to sit on the chair next to the couch. 

"Not there, here." C.J. indicated the couch. When he was settled next to her, she took his hand. "I haven't been very nice and you have. You're right, I'm not fine. I'm exhausted and I guess that's why I'm so scattered." 

"It's more than that C.J., you're sick. The flu got you, now give in. Get in your rattiest pajamas or nightgown and crawl into bed." 

"My rattiest what?" C.J. asked. 

"When I was a kid and sick, my Mom said put on your oldest pajamas. They were usually flannel. You did it because they felt so good, they'd help you get better." Danny smiled at the memory. 

C.J. smiled back at him. "Josh wanted me to kiss his forehead." 

Danny dropped her hand. "Excuse me, I guess I'll have to kill him." 

"Why? No, his Mom used to kiss his forehead, if it was warm and salty--he had a fever." 

"Did you?" 

"No, but he did have a fever. I put my hand on his forehead. Was that okay?" 

"Well, you have a fever too. You're shivering but you're in a sweat." Danny leaned over and kissed her forehead. "This just makes it official." 

She sighed, "My Mom would always get us new coloring books. I always wanted one of the dot to dot ones. I liked to figure things out." 

Danny took possession of C.J.'s hand again. "Sorry, fresh out of coloring books. How about a cup of tea?" He noticed she'd stopped shivering. "You'll have to tell me where stuff is." 

"No, I'll do it. You're my guest and I've warmed up." She tossed off the throw. "Are you hungry? And coffee would be better. Tea is for sick people." 

Danny started to protest even as C.J. moved Danny's coat off her lap and took off her own coat. She headed into the kitchen to tend to her guest. "Are you hungry, Danny? I can throw something together." As she talked, she pulled a bag of coffee beans out along with a grinder and moved to the coffee maker. 

"C.J., this isn't necessary. To quote you earlier, 'Stop fussing.' Are you sure you're hungry? I keep hearing this bug is an appetite killer." 

She told him, "I'm not hungry but then I had meetings at breakfast and lunch. You know that means tables loaded with food." 

C.J. opened the bag of coffee beans and put them in the grinder. The rich smell wafted through the room and Danny took a deep appreciative whiff, the smell had the opposite effect on C.J. 

She stopped the grinder, put a hand over her mouth and said, "Excuse me." Danny watched her rush down the hall. He shook his head knowing that queasy look meant she couldn't deny being sick any more. 

**


	6. One Flu Over The White House 6

**One Flu Over the White House**

**by: Lida Rose**

**Pairing(s):** C.J./Danny  
**Category(s):** Alternate Universe   
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers Television and NBC. No Copyright infringement is intended.  


* * *

Danny waited, unsure what to do. As the minutes ticked by, he heard the toilet flush over and over. He was getting restless so he put the coffee beans and the grinder away. Still no C.J. The toilet flushed a few more times. 

He was getting more worried but also didn't want to charge in and violate C.J.'s privacy. Danny had to keep moving. He hung up her coat in the closet and as an afterthought did the same with his. He folded the throw and replaced it on the couch. 

C.J. didn't reappear. Danny walked around the living room just for something else to do. He checked out the view from the windows framing the fireplace, Danny gave a quick glance at the items on the mantle and scanned the CDs stored next to the entertainment armoire. The CDs were in alphabetical order by musical category. It didn't surprise him. 

"Time's up." His worry overcame his concern for her privacy. Danny moved down the short hall and realized he was outside C.J.'s bedroom. Danny paused in the doorway until he heard C.J. retching. "The Hell with what she says, I'm needed.", he thought. 

He walked quickly through the bedroom and had a quick flash of lace, lots of pillows and pictures. Scents lingered in the air: C.J's perfume plus the smell of vanilla and flowers. 

Danny tapped on the bathroom door and then stepped right in. "I'm sorry C.J. But I got worried about you." 

C.J. paused between heaving and said, "I'm fine." This despite her make-up smeared on her face, the skin under being pale and the fact she was hanging on to the toilet bowl as if it were a life preserver. 

"Whatever." Danny grabbed a washcloth and ran it under water. He wrung it out and moved over to her. "Let's put this on the back of your neck." 

"I guess the smell of the coffee did me in." 

"As long as it wasn't my aftershave." Danny settled on the floor next to her. "Let's get your jacket off." 

C.J. let him help her out of it, she'd kicked off her shoes outside the bathroom door. Another bout of vomiting prevented any more conversation. Danny stayed silent but kept a hand on C.J.'s back. He felt helpless until inspiration struck, he could do one small thing. He reached around and held her hair back while she was bent over the bowl. 

When that wave subsided, Danny got up to refresh the washcloth. C.J. looked up and asked, "Danny, could you reach in that right hand drawer, please. I need a clip to put my hair up." 

He opened the drawer and laughed. "You'll have to be more specific C.J. There are a bunch of hair things. I've never seen anything so neat in my life. They're all sorted by size, style and color. I should've known." 

She hissed, "Just grab something. I don't need your smart mouth." 

"No." Danny put in quickly, "It was a compliment. I expected nothing less especially after I saw your CDs all organized. I'll bet your spices are alphabetized too." 

His hands were busy while he talked: handing her a clip and then putting the fresh damp cloth on her forehead. Danny also filled a glass of water and told her, "Just swish this around, don't swallow it." 

"Where'd you get such a good bedside manner, Dr. Concannon?", C.J. wondered. 

"I hate to admit it but I got to be an expert on nausea and vomiting in college. Did my graduate work in the subject when I was a younger but not wiser reporter." 

C.J. confided, "Whenever I find myself in this position, I wonder how anyone can start being bulimic. It's such an awful feeling." She swished the water and spit it out. "I'm so thirsty." 

"Better not.", Danny cautioned. "Want a little toothpaste or mouthwash to get the taste out of your mouth." 

"Not yet, sorry. Probably not too pleasant to be close to me." C.J. slumped over the bowl. "I'm so tired." 

"Let me worry about how close I want to get to you." Danny put a folded towel on the floor. "Here put your head down. Go slow so you don't get too dizzy. I'll be right back." 

Danny headed back to the kitchen. He looked in the refrigerator and pulled out bottles of Ginger Ale and 7-Up. He rummaged for glasses and then poured some of each. Danny figured by the time they were flat and at room temperature, C.J. might be able to handle something to drink. 

As Danny shut the refrigerator door, he noticed two snapshots held by magnets. They were White House Photographer shots, one of him with notebook and pen in hand. He seemed to be listening intently. The other was of the two of them. C.J. and Danny were facing each other and smiling. Both of the shots had been taken in the Press Briefing Room on different days. 

The sight of them puzzled but also cheered him. Danny wanted to ask C.J. about the pictures. But then he might have to admit he'd charmed a few pictures of her out of photographers. He had one propped up on his desk at home, it was of her at the State Dinner. The other one in his dresser mirror was snapped during a snowball fight on the White House lawn. C.J. didn't need to know about them--yet. 

Danny went over to the fireplace and lit it. The room felt cozier right away. Then he went over to his travel bag and pulled a few things out of it. It was nearly 11:00 P.M., he'd lost track of the time. 

C.J. had lost track of time too. The bathroom floor felt cool to her. She wondered how much longer Danny would hang around and put up with this. She had to make an effort to get back to functioning. 

She was picking herself up off the floor when he came back to the doorway. C.J. had moved too fast and another wave of nausea drove her back to the toilet bowl. Danny dropped what he was carrying and was right there beside her. 

When C.J. could speak, she apologized. "I was trying to get up. I decided I was done being sick. My body disagreed with my mind." 

"You're stubborn even now.", Danny told her. "But I think you might be past the worst of it. I poured you something to drink for when you're up to it." 

C.J. summoned up a smile. "Thanks." She noticed a pile of clothes on the floor. "What do you have there?" 

"Oh, a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and one of my T-shirts. You can get into these and you'll be more comfortable." 

She was touched by his gesture. "Are they ratty?" 

"Not quite, but they're old enough to be pretty soft." He'd settled on the floor with his back against the wall. "Come here." Danny started to pull C.J. to his shoulder. 

"Wait, not yet. That's a little too upright. And before I get that close, I'd better grab the mouthwash." C.J. rinsed out her mouth as Danny watched. 

"Sure, take your time." 

C.J. finished and slowly moved to put her head on his leg. She was still close to the toilet bowl if needed. They were quiet for a few minutes, Danny stretched his arm out to put his hand on her hair. She broke the silence. "Danny, why did you have pajamas with you?" 

"Come on, C.J., you know this business. You always have to have a bag ready to go." 

"So you're the pajamas type?" 

"That's pretty personal, young lady." There was laughter in his tone. 

"Oh, my mistake. Except you're sitting on my bathroom floor, we're in a semi-intimate position, you've watched me recycle everything I've ever eaten. I think we've broken new ground." 

"Well, I want to leave some mystery. Let's just say C.J. that on the road I am always well dressed at bedtime. I've learned from those tales of sleepy reporters taking a wrong turn on the way to the bathroom and ending up naked in the hallway outside their hotel room." 

"Or on a balcony that faces the inside of the hotel." C.J. added. 

"Yep, I carry a night light for those reasons too. Boy Scout motto, be prepared." 

"I won't ask what else you're prepared for." 

Danny changed the subject. "Think you're ready to sit up a bit higher?" 

"Let's try." C.J. gingerly sat up. She moved to rest her head on his shoulder. 

He was anxious about her. "Feeling dizzy?" 

"Not now, just tired." 

"I can see that." Again there was silence, but a comfortable one. She had her hand nestled on Danny's chest. He was holding C.J. close and stirred enough to say, "Well, I wanted to see your place and I've imagined getting you on the floor. I confess, I pictured it a little differently." 

She gave a weak laugh. "If I'd had a chance to eat those wicked looking chocolates you brought me, I might be suspicious about my illness and your motives. You're off the hook for now." 

"Glad to hear it. Are you comfortable?" 

"Yes, I feel a little less light headed. I'd like to try and get up so I can change out of these clothes." 

"You sure? I can just keep holding you for the next hundred years or so." Danny tightened his grip. 

"As lovely as that sounds. I think it's a bit impractical. I'm sure you'll be more comfortable on something with a little more padding." With that, C.J. sat up. 

Danny got up and helped her to her feet. "How's that? Is the room spinning?" 

C.J. said, "So far, so good. If you'll excuse me." 

He left the bathroom and closed the bedroom door as he crossed back into the hall. Danny waited a minute, just to be sure he didn't hear the thump of a fainting C.J. hitting the floor. 

Nothing happened so he went back to the living room. Danny noticed it was almost midnight. "Time to relax", he thought. He checked the fire in the fireplace and then crossed over to the stereo. He hit the switch and the sound of classical music filled the room. It wasn't anything Danny recognized but it sounded lush and restful. He looked around for a clue to the title like a CD case. 

"Nice choice, it's the 'Brook Green Suite' by Gustav Holst." Danny turned at the sound of C.J.'s voice. His heart skipped a beat, one of the most elegant women in the country was wearing his white T-shirt and flannel pajama bottoms. It was a great sight. 

Her hair was pinned up and she had a terry cloth robe over Danny's clothes. He noticed she'd scrubbed off all the smeared make-up. C.J. looked washed out but she was still standing. "You look like you're 12 years old.", he told her. 

C.J. grimaced. "Thanks for the loan. I hope you don't mind. I added a few accessories." 

"You look great, better than I ever did in that outfit." Danny moved toward her, "Over here, you need to sit down." 

"I think I'd like to try something to drink. I'm really thirsty, guess that's a good sign." 

"I'll get it for you, let's try the Ginger Ale. Park it." Danny guided her over to the couch. When she was settled, he covered her with a throw. 

"If you offer to plump the pillows, you're out of here." C.J. rewarded him with a smile. "I'm not an invalid." 

"Got it." Danny moved to the kitchen and brought back the glass. "You sure you want to attempt this?" 

"Yeah, I've already had the dry heaves. If I'm going to be sick again, at least there'll be something in my stomach." 

"Good point." 

C.J. sipped her drink and closed her eyes. "Tastes like nectar of the gods. The fire feels wonderful too." She opened her eyes to look at him. "Why did you choose this piece of music?" 

Danny was on the chair facing her. "I'd like to offer you a deep analysis of the contrasting themes, chordal structures and rhythmic meters. But, it was the one already in the CD player." 

"That works too. Did you get yourself something to eat?" 

"I will when I need to. Stop playing hostess." 

"Alright." 

"Play tour guide instead." 

"Tour guide?" 

"Yeah, around the apartment." 

"O-kay," C.J. dragged the word out because she was confused. 

Danny saw the confusion. "No, don't get up. Just point." 

"I can manage that. Down the hall that way," she pointed to the left, "are a guest room, a bathroom and a den. Back that way as you can see is the dining room. You've seen the kitchen, my bedroom and bathroom. Tour over." 

"Nice but I wanted something more personal." 

"How personal?" 

"Tell me about this picture." Danny pointed to the sofa table. In a simple frame with a mat around it, there was a photograph of C.J. Cregg and Abigail Bartlet. "I like it." 

C.J. looked at it and smiled. "Me, too. It was taken during the campaign. Mrs. Bartlet stepped in at the last minute to do a Southern swing. Of course as you know, she charmed everyone just like she always does." 

Danny the reporter probed for more. "But this isn't a typical posed shot." It wasn't. The two women had their heads close together and they were laughing. 

"No, we were surprised when we saw it on the contact sheet. The President, well Governor then, told us we were too old to be giggling like school girls and that nobody's allowed to have that much fun campaigning." 

"That didn't stop Mrs. Bartlet." 

"Nope, she had two copies made. I was thrilled when she presented me with mine." 

"Where's the other one C.J.?" 

"In her White House Sitting Room." 

"I can see why you cherish it." 

Danny had already noticed it was signed by Abigail Bartlet. It read, "C.J.-the laughs on the trail are too few. Thanks for sharing this one with me and for all you've done. With love, Abbey." 

That held their attention as they fell silent. But the lack of conversation wasn't uncomfortable; it seemed right to let the music dominate the room. Danny looked over and noticed C.J. was half asleep. "Hey, C.J.," He spoke softly, "Let's get you to bed." 

"Okay, I won't argue." She started to get up. 

Danny moved to her side. "That's a first, no argument. Feeling okay after the Ginger Ale?" 

"So far it's staying down. That's progress." 

Danny helped her up and walked her down the hall with a supporting arm around her. He stopped at the bedroom door and advised, "Just pull up the covers and forget the world exists." 

"I'll try. But I won't forget you exist and all that you've done for me tonight. Good Night." They looked at each other and then Danny gently pushed her toward the bed. He closed the door and walked away. 

Back in the living room Danny turned down the music and tended the dying fire. He straightened things up and looked at his watch. He was surprised to see it was 1:00 A.M. But he knew he wasn't leaving yet. Danny wanted to be there in case C.J. needed him again. 

He also needed food. He hit the kitchen and found crackers, then cheese and fruit. One more thing, Danny made himself a stiff drink. It had been a long week. After he ate, he refreshed the drink and kept an ear out for C.J. He hadn't heard signs of trouble like her moving around or the toilet flushing. Good omens. 

He restlessly walked around the apartment. The display of pictures on the mantle halted his prowling. The framed photos caught his eye. There was one taken on the morning of the Election at the Bartlet family farm. Josiah Bartlet sat on the front porch steps with C.J. and Mandy on either side. Josh, Toby, Sam and Leo were clustered around. Everyone dressed casually and smiling. 

There was an inscription. "C.J., no matter what the morrow brings, your gifts of time, talent and friendship will never be forgotten. It's been a great ride. With affection, Jed Bartlet." 

Also on the mantle, a formal photograph of the West Wing staff at one of the Inaugural Balls. No Mandy in this picture. Just C.J. in a sleek, navy beaded gown surrounded by her male cohorts in white tie and tails. 

Danny remembered literally bumping into C.J. that night as he left to file his story. She was heading back to get her wrap and leave. They offered each other polite apologies and he caught the scent of her perfume, an olfactory memory that never left him. 

He took another sip of his drink as he looked at a double frame with more formal pictures. There was one of the President taking the Oath of Office with his wife holding the family Bible. The other half of the frame held a picture taken at the Official Inaugural Ball. The President in white tie and tails flanked by the First Lady in that vibrant red gown that generated lots of buzz, on his other side, C.J. in the navy gown. This one was personalized too. "Not only brains and beauty around me, but we look so patriotic. Three cheers for this red, white and blue. President Josiah Bartlet." 

Danny held up his glass in a silent toast to the pictures, his eyes zeroed in on C.J. 

**


	7. One Flu Over The White House 7

**One Flu Over the White House**

**by: Lida Rose**

**Pairing(s):** C.J./Danny  
**Category(s):** Alternate Universe   
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers Television and NBC. No Copyright infringement is intended.  


* * *

Sunshine streamed through the windows to finally penetrate the thick haze of C.J.'s slumber. She started to stir, trying to figure out why her bedroom was so bright. She noticed the shades weren't down as normal. 

C.J. then remembered being so exhausted that she didn't bother to pull them down. A glance at the clock showed it was 11:00 A.M. She struggled to clear her head and sit up. Her stomach muscles ached. C.J. knew it was because of the strain of being so sick the night before. Yesterday's headache was nearly gone but that general achy feeling remained. 

She couldn't remember the last time she had slept so soundly and straight through the night. Out of bed she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. 

Danny's sleep wear was comfortable and flattering. C.J. enjoyed wearing it. It made her feel pampered and it was a bit like sleeping with Danny, the scent of his soap and cologne clung to the material. She snuggled deeper into the shirt. 

Reality set in with a second look in the mirror. C.J. desperately wanted a shower, a long one. She decided to make some tea first. As it cooled, she could take her shower. But first things first, she checked her pager to see if it had gone off. No messages, she planned to call in later. 

Several minutes later, she was heading down the hall when she gave a startled gasp. There was a man in her apartment. A barefoot Danny Concannon sat at her dining room table typing furiously on his lap top. He was in sweat pants and another of his white T-shirts. C.J. couldn't believe it. "Good Morning.", she ventured hesitantly. 

"Hey.", his face lit up. "You look a lot better. How'd you sleep?" 

"Like I was dead. But you're right, I'll survive." 

"Hope you don't mind me bunking here." 

"No, that's fine." C.J. moved into the living room and noticed a pillow and blanket on the couch. "You slept out HERE?" 

"Yeah, it was too late to make that long drive home." Danny's grin was wide and endearing. 

She smiled back at him. "Why didn't you use the guest room or the sleeper sofa in the den?" 

He shrugged. "I didn't want to intrude by poking around or presume by making myself too at home." Then he looked sheepish. "I wanted to be close by so I'd be able to hear you if you needed me." 

C.J. blushed. "Oh. Well, maybe I knew that subconsciously. With you here I slept sounder than I have in a long time. Or maybe it was your outfit here that acted like a security blanket." 

"You look great in the morning." 

"Danny, you need glasses. Does the paper have a vision plan?" But she was pleased with the compliment. 

"Whatever. Sit down. What would you like?" He got up and went toward the kitchen. 

"I can do this, Danny." She started for the kitchen too. 

"Nope, let me spoil you for once. You always take care of everyone else, now it's your turn." He turned C.J. around and she went over to the couch. 

"Then I'd love some tea." 

Danny started brewing the tea. C.J. noticed the newspaper on the floor. She bent to get it and moved too quickly. The dizziness washed over her causing her to pull up slowly. She didn't want Danny to know, so she went after what she wanted in a different way. "Anything big in the paper?" 

"Have you heard there's a flu epidemic.?" 

"No, do tell." C.J. made a slower grab for the paper and succeeded. "What else?" 

"Nothing major. Looks like you'll win big on the Transportation Bill. Sanderson announced his Committee won't hold it up." Danny enjoyed sharing the news items with C.J. It felt natural and somehow right. 

She was feeling the same way. "Great. My pager hasn't gone off so I figured things weren't falling apart." 

"Most of the players are out of town." Danny brought out her tea. "Want anything to go with it?" 

"I'm not that confident yet.", C.J. told him. "This will be enough once it cools." 

Danny spoke with a bit of hesitation in his voice. "Uh, C.J., I didn't plan it but I met a few of your neighbors this morning." 

"How did that happen?" 

"I opened the door to look for the paper, wasn't sure there'd be one. Several folks came by. Very friendly floor." 

"I'll bet. Is my reputation in tatters?" 

"Not trying to brag here, but I'd like to think having me in your doorway looking for your paper, dressed like this, might enhance your reputation." 

"I'll let you know if a scarlet letter turns up on my door." C.J. gestured to the computer on the table. "How's the series going?" 

"Not bad. I got a lot done, very few distractions with you asleep. Very quiet building and neighborhood." Danny moved to the chair adjoining the couch with his own cup of tea. 

C.J. offered, "You don't have to keep it so quiet. Put on some music if you'd like. Pick out what you want." 

"Your tastes are wide ranging. Never figured you for a Barry Manilow fan with Ronny Jordan and Meatloaf each a few CDs away from that." 

"I'm a Renaissance woman. What's on your CD rack?" 

"I like the Detroit sound. Lots of Motown and Bob Seeger. Also Jazz and Big Band. I like to dance." Danny's face reddened with that admission. 

"You might find something here then. Get yourself some breakfast too." Suddenly everything felt very intimate and it made C.J. a little uneasy. She rose and waved Danny off. "I can get water on my own." 

He stayed put but watched her closely. "Don't worry, I ate." 

"You did?" She glanced at the sink. "What did you do with the dishes and pans?" 

"No pans. The dishes are in the dishwasher. I'm a tidy fellow." Danny was a little defensive at C.J.'s curious look. "I had some cereal and fruit. Of course, it was hard to decide on the cereal with all those disgustingly healthy brands." 

"Danny, you're slipping. I'm surprised at you. Enterprising reporter that you are, you didn't find the box of Trix?" 

"You have Trix?", there was surprise in his voice. 

"Uh-huh, but I keep the box hidden so I don't blow my image." 

"How many people see the inside of your pantry? Oops, sorry out of line." 

"No problem, where's the coffee?" 

"I didn't make any. I can do without it for one morning." 

"Danny, you know where things are. I don't understand, you can't function without coffee." C.J. was clearly puzzled by his actions. 

"It's no big deal." He wanted to keep this short and sweet because it sounded silly. "I didn't want to make anything like eggs or coffee where the smells might upset you." 

"Upset me?" 

"Upset your stomach. The coffee did last night." 

C.J. looked at him for a long moment. "You are so sweet and special. I think you must be St. Daniel come back to Earth to look after me." 

"Don't patronize me C.J." Danny's tone was annoyed. "Trust me, I'm not a saint or some otherworldly being. I'm not a eunuch in a harem either." 

"Danny, please..." 

"C.J. stop." He held up his hand to interrupt her. "I am glad I was here for you. But believe me, I want to be more than buddies with you. 

It killed me to hold you in my arms but only because you were sick. When I envisioned us on the floor it wasn't so you could throw up. 

When I imagine your bedroom, it's not sending you off at the doorway while I watch from the threshold. I want to roll around on that bed with you--to tangle up the sheets, knock the pillows to the floor and make us both so crazy your neighbors know what's going on." 

Her eyes widened but she remained quiet. 

Danny went on. "You know I have a crush on you C.J. But it's not like grade school. I want you and I want as much of your life as you'll share with me." 

"Danny, you're talking nonsense." 

"Maybe. C.J. we are alike. We love our work, we live for our work. But I've come to realize it doesn't love us back. There has to be more in life. Your work is important but when it's over what will be left? 

You give everything you have to the White House, what do you get back when it really counts? Have any of them called? Did they drop everything to get you home safely? 

You're an intelligent, beautiful, sexy passionate woman. You need more than work in your life." His tirade stopped. Danny figured he'd gone too far but now she knew how he felt. 

C.J. walked over to pick up the mug holding her tea. She took a tentative sip and spoke in the same manner. "Danny, I apologize if I patronized you. I was just so touched. You're right. No one's cared enough to take care of me for a long time. I'm the one who is the caretaker. 

Please, don't think I'm angry, you spoke from your heart and your passions. You've given me a great deal to think about. 

If you'll excuse me, this tea needs to cool a little more. While it does, I'm going to take a shower. Then I'm going back to bed because I'm still exhausted. 

Danny, I'm very grateful to you for many things. I hope that's enough for now." C.J. walked out of the room. 

He heard her bedroom door close, a few minutes later the shower was running. By that time he was back at the computer intent on finishing one more article. He wanted to make sure she was settled before he left. 

There were things Danny needed to get done today. First and foremost, he needed coffee. Then Danny had a date tonight. The woman was a doctor who loved the outdoors. They'd met at an outdoor gear store. He'd taken her to dinner casually a few times. She made no secret of the fact she thought Danny fun, bright and charming. 

He knew it was wrong to compare. But that woman all dolled up, on her best behavior and eager to spend time with him paled next to C.J. huddled over a toilet bowl, throwing up and telling him to leave her alone. This would be the last date with the doctor. Plus he knew if C.J. needed him, he would cancel the other plans. 

Danny paused in his typing and listened, then smiled. He heard the hair dryer's roar. It was a good indication that C.J. was on the mend if she was worried about her hair. 

He pushed himself to get the article written. Then Danny put the pillow and blanket away and used the guest bathroom for a shower. Once dressed, he gathered his belongings and left a note for C.J. with his pager, cell phone and home phone just in case. 

Another quick look around and he was heading to the closet for his coat. But it was no good, Danny had to check on C.J. one more time. 

He walked down the hall and pushed open the bedroom door. This time he looked around the room more closely. It was cozy with lots of framed photos. Danny recognized C.J. in a few of them and figured these to be her personal pictures. The dressers and nightstand were antique and oak, the bed was brass and curvy, the fabrics pastel and full of lace. 

C.J. was lying on her stomach head to one side, facing away from the door. One foot stuck out of the covers and her arms cradled the pillows under her head. Danny noticed she wore ice blue satin pajamas. He moved over to cover her foot and muttered, "I should have known you wouldn't own any ratty sleep wear." 

A drowsy voice answered, "I do have some. I just didn't want you to see it." C.J.'s sleepy voice had a smile in it. 

Danny laughed. "C.J., I'm leaving. If you need me call. I left all the numbers." He leaned down and kissed her on the hair since her face was half buried. 

"Good Night.", she murmured. 

**


	8. One Flu Over The White House 8

**One Flu Over the White House**

**by: Lida Rose**

**Pairing(s):** C.J./Danny  
**Category(s):** Alternate Universe   
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers Television and NBC. No Copyright infringement is intended.  


* * *

Monday morning C.J. gingerly walked into the West Wing. She was still tired, sore and pale but proud to be walking. The flow of people indicated the worst was over. 

It had been a lost weekend for her. C.J. meant to get things done but all she could do was sleep. Yesterday, she managed some of the chicken soup that Mrs. Landingham sent home with her. It was good and soothing. That and applesauce were the staples of her diet. Real food was still not a possibility. 

C.J. indulged herself to get to work. She used the perk of calling the White House Transportation Office and had a driver bring her in. C.J. toyed with the idea of calling Danny but decided against it. Things between them were still too supercharged with emotion and energy. 

But she hoped to remedy part of that today. C.J. had summoned some of her energy to launder the outfit Danny loaned her. It was packed in a small box with a note. It wasn't just a thank you but also an IOU for a home cooked meal, any meal. 

C.J. remembered Danny telling her he wanted to see what she looked like over that first cup of coffee. This was his chance. 

She noticed Cathy, Bonnie and Charlie moving through the halls. It was slow movement but they were at work. At her desk, C.J. went through the usual routine. She fed the fish and started sorting through the paperwork and newspapers. Then C.J. noticed something unusual, flowers. 

An arrangement nestled in a teacup with a matching saucer. The flowered cup was painted in pastel tones similar to the ones in her apartment. C.J. pulled out the card and found a note attached from the florist. That read: This is an antique, please pull out the arrangement. We built it in a separate dish to protect this beautiful container that was provided to us. We loved it and hope you will too." 

The card was from Danny. "What's a trip to London without tea? This reminded me of you, now that I've seen the colors in your home, I understand why. It looks like it and like you." 

C.J. sighed and looked at Gail the Goldfish. "And all you got was Big Ben." 

There was a cough from the hallway. It was Donna. "C.J. are you ready for Staff?" 

"Absolutely, as you heard I'm starved for conversation." She joined Donna for the walk to Leo's office. "Glad you're feeling better, Donna." 

"You too. Did Josh send you those flowers C.J.?" 

"No, why?" 

"Well, I got flowers but no card. Any idea who sent us flowers?" 

"Donna, mine weren't anonymous. No clues on yours?" 

"Just a little get well thingy stuck in them. They're very pretty." 

"A secret admirer, Donna. That's pretty amazing considering there are no secrets in this place." 

Inside Leo's office was a nearly full complement of Senior Staff. Leo, Sam, Josh and C.J. plus assorted aides and assistants. Nice to jockey for a good seat. But some remnants of the ravages of the flu remained, not a lot of takers on coffee or pastries. 

Sam looked around, "Where's Mandy?" 

Leo told them. "Still on the disabled list. And we'll have to manage without Toby today." 

Josh was surprised. "Wait, all his preparations, preventatives and paranoia and Toby still got the flu?" 

"No." Leo made no attempt to hide his glee. "He had an allergic reaction to the dye in his Vitamin C tablets. He'll be okay by tomorrow." 

There were suppressed grins around the room. Leo got down to business. "This will be quick because we all have a lot to catch up on at our desks. I want our goal today to be to get as close to top speed as possible. C.J., that's the theme in your Briefings. The President has a full morning and light afternoon." 

From Staff, C.J. headed to the Briefing Room. Libby Rhodes stopped her. She worked with Danny. "C.J. just wanted to let you know, I'm in today for Danny. He's trying to finish up his series." 

C.J. was a little surprised but concealed it. "Okay, welcome. Need anything Libby?" 

"No thanks. He's working here. If I have any questions, I can bug him. Probably not much happening anyway." 

"We can only hope." C.J. moved towards the podium and her arrival was greeted with applause. "Thank you. It's nice to see so many of you back. Why all this adulation now? It should be an everyday thing when you see me approach." 

Stan took the lead. "C.J. it's a tribute to your supply closet. It was a life saver and we're grateful." 

It was Chris' turn to join in. "We'll repay the debt, can we just drop off replacement supplies in your office?" 

"Tell you what, how does this sound? Restock what you took and we'll send it some of the shelters. I'm hoping we won't need the items any more and I'm sure they were hard hit too." There was a murmur of approval for her off the cuff idea. It set the tone for a quick and positive session. 

When it wrapped, C.J. moved through the milling reporters. Billy Kenworthy stopped her. "How are you feeling, C.J.?" 

"Better thanks. You're still on your feet, that's pretty astounding." 

"I heard the West Wing Staff got hit hard. Sam, Josh, Josh's Assistant." 

"Yeah but everyone's back now." C.J. was only half paying attention as she kept an eye out for Danny. 

Billy asked, "Even in Josh's office?" 

"Uh-huh, I saw Josh and Donna scrapping and bickering already. A sure sign things are back to normal." 

"That's good. Catch you later C.J." 

Her preoccupation kept C.J. from connecting Billy's interest in Josh and his staff with Donna's flowers. C.J. wondered how to discreetly track down Danny. She ended up taking the direct approach, leaving a note on his cubicle desk asking him to come to her office. He showed up there an hour later when she was putting some files on Carol's desk. 

"Hi, come on in." She led him into her office. 

"Hey, how are you?" 

"Much better Danny, especially when I saw these. Thank you." She pulled him away from the door and leaned over to kiss him. "They're beautiful." 

After a few seconds, they broke apart. "Glad you liked them. Did Libby check in with you?" 

"Yes, just before the Briefing. Are you about wrapped up?" 

Danny was staring into space. "Huh?" 

"Danny, are you okay?" 

"Fine, eye strain. Lots of time this weekend staring at the screen." 

"That'll do it." C.J. handed him the box. "I'm returning your belongings." 

Danny looked inside. "Freshly washed and nicely folded, you might have an alternate career as a laundress." He pulled out the folded sheet of stationery. Danny read it with a glance and put it back in the box. "Thanks." 

C.J. expected a more enthusiastic response to her offer of a home cooked meal, even a breakfast. Maybe she'd misread things. "You're welcome." Her tone went from unsure to cool. "Let me know if you'd rather eat out or just forget the whole thing." 

"Okay I will. Excuse me, C.J." Danny left hurriedly. C.J. was left behind with confusion on her face and a heavy heart. She got up and shut her door to get some work done. 

It was still closed an hour later when Josh knocked and staggered in. He struggled to carry a huge box of toilet paper and tissue to add to the growing pile of replacements. "Great idea to help the shelters, C.J." Josh flopped onto her couch. "Let's get the stuff delivered today or Mandy will be calling a full scale media alert tomorrow. Plus I'll bet you'd like to have your office back." 

"Good point. Oh Josh, just so you know, Billy Kenworthy asked about Sam, Donna and you after the Briefing. He was glad to hear all of you are back. Pass it along." 

"I hardly know him but that's nice, I guess." Josh shrugged. "Ran into Libby Rhodes outside. Is she covering for Danny?" 

"Yeah, he's getting that European Leaders series wrapped up." 

Josh sprang up from the couch. "He won't get much done from the Men's Room." 

"What are you talking about, where's Danny?" 

"Making that endless loop between his desk and a stall. Poor guy. See you later." 

"Sure, bye." C.J.'s mind was elsewhere because of Josh's news. She looked at the pile of papers on her desk and reached a decision. "Carol?" 

Her assistant came into the office. "Yes, C.J.?" 

"We're planning an early lid. You'll have to help Sam or Leo handle it. I need to leave." 

"No problem, are you alright?" 

"I will be. Also get these supplies where they need to be please. I'll call Leo to let him know I'm leaving." 

"Don't worry. I'll handle everything, just take care of yourself." 

"Thanks Carol." C.J. moved to the phone and punched a number. She loaded up her briefcase as she waited for an answer. 

"Leo McGarry's office." The voice was not Margaret, it was Mrs. Landingham. 

"Mrs. Landingham, it's C.J. Where's Margaret?" 

"Latest casualty. Leo's in a meeting, I'm helping out." 

"As you always do. I needed Leo to know that I'll be leaving. Everything is under control, someone just needs to do the final Briefing." 

"I take it anyone but Josh." 

"Absolutely. Mrs. Landingham, I'm sorry to be cutting out." 

"Of course you are Dear, we'll manage. One more thing, C.J." 

"Yes?" 

"Is Danny Concannon around? I was looking for him." 

"He's here Mrs. Landingham. Did you try his cubicle?" 

"No luck. He sent me flowers for helping him on Friday. I wanted to say thank you." 

"Flowers? Very considerate. I appreciate your help too. The chicken soup was delicious and just right." 

"Thank you C.J. I thought you might come across Danny. Don't worry about a thing, just get yourself out of here." 

They hung up, C.J. was sure Mrs. Landingham was on to her. But just as sure her secret was safe. She grabbed her stuff and headed for the Press bullpen. Danny was heading the same way. She intercepted him at the door. "Grab your coat and whatever else you need, I've fed the fish. You're out of here." 

"What do you mean?" 

"You're sick, you're tired, you're on your way home. Do as you're told or I'll get Mrs. Landingham." 

Danny started to protest and thought better of it. "Where are you going? Are you having a relapse?" 

"No, I'm taking you home Danny. Meet me outside in two minutes before I change my mind and get Josh to play chauffeur." 

"Sold." He headed for his cubicle. 

C.J. was signed out and nearly out the door when Mrs. Landingham hurried up to her. She carried a brown bag. "C.J., a little more soup to take." Then the older woman whispered, "There's a thank you note for the flowers inside, please give it to Danny." Mrs. Landingham squeezed C.J.'s arm as the Press Secretary blushed. 

C.J. hurried out the door to the garage. Ralph came to meet her. "Nice to see you back Ms. C.J." 

"Not for long. I'm leaving for the day." 

"Let me get your car, you need to save your strength." 

She started to protest. He stopped her. "You were so thoughtful while I was sick, my turn." That convinced her to be gracious and offer her thanks. 

Ralph put C.J. into her car a short time later. She pulled around to find Danny outside and walking toward the media lot. C.J. stopped the car so Danny could climb in. "Need a taxi, sir?" 

"So I've been told." Danny sighed. 

C.J. pulled out of the driveway. "I know where I'm going. I looked you up. I can't believe you're listed in the phone book." 

"I owe you an apology, C.J." Danny began, "I wasn't very nice or grateful this morning. I just felt lousy and couldn't focus." 

"No big deal, turn about is fair play. It's my turn to look after you Danny." 

"Just drop me off and then you can get back to work." 

"I'm not going back to work." C.J. said firmly. "A wise person told me there's more to life than work, I'm testing his theory." 

"Okay, but my place isn't as big or la-dee-dah as yours." 

"I'll ignore la-dee-dah because I saw you smile. It's not a problem as long as you're going to be comfortable." 

"The bathroom floor is all I'm interested in. That and my bed." 

"I'll get you into your rattiest pajamas, get you tucked in and get some of the soup Mrs. Landingham sent into you." 

Danny interrupted, "No food, please C.J." 

"I understand, it'll be fine. I'll take care of you." C.J. reached over and rubbed his shoulder. 

Danny put a hand over hers. "Got a travel bag with you?" 

"I don't think you'd like my lingerie." At that Danny grinned, C.J. clarified. "For you to wear, you idiot." 

"Fair point, how about you?" 

"I can always wear something of yours." She smiled wickedly at him. 

Danny groaned, "I'll never be able to sleep." 

Traffic was slowing for a red light. C.J. braked and told him. "Don't worry, there's no rush. We have lots of time in our favor." 

She took her eyes off the intersection to send him a smile. But it was lost on Danny who suddenly opened the door to lean outside and be sick. 

"Oh, well." C.J. sighed and said. "We'll work on that romance stuff later." 

######## 


End file.
